


Seeing Clearly

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: A pre-series conversation written in response to Peja's dream challenge.





	Seeing Clearly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Seeing Clearly

## Seeing Clearly

### by Mikou

"I had the dream again last night." 

Simon opens his eyes, but sees only blackness. Gradually, the light from the open doorway creates a silhouette around the figure standing next to his bed. He should be used to River appearing out of nowhere, but it still unnerves him. On her dancer's light feet, she moves through the house like a whisper or a dream, materializing as if by magic. 

He sits up in bed, turns on a lamp, and makes room for her to climb up. She floats like a butterfly alighting on a flower and sits with hands folded and long hair curtaining her face. He takes her hand in his and its coldness seeps into him and makes him shiver. He rubs warmth into it and asks, "Was it bad this time?" 

"It was like it always is. I changed my mind. I don't want to go." 

Simon sighs and pushes her hair away from her face, revealing her downcast eyes with tears brimming over the edge. "It's only a dream, River." He's lost count of how many times he's repeated that phrase. He wonders if he believes it himself. Sometimes his sister will say something that she doesn't know--couldn't know. And more than once--perhaps too many times for comfort--she's dead on target. But in this she is wrong. She has to be wrong. 

"You don't understand!" She looks up and her eyes are bright with tears, anger, and fear. "They'll destroy me!" 

"It's just a school. You'll learn things they can't teach you out here. You'll have new experiences like you've always wanted--a chance to expand all your gifts. You can't let fear make you lose this opportunity." 

She falls silent and stares at their joined hands. "It will all be different." 

"But that's the way it should be." There have been many reassurances, but nothing he says wipes the memories of those dreams: Reavers and Companions, mercenaries and Sheperds, blood and bullets--a colorful cast of characters in an impossible story with River in the center--broken like a china doll with Simon blindly trying to glue her back together. The dream came once and he'd brushed it off, but now it is a nightly thing that steals their sleep and their peace. 

"I'LL be different," she says plaintively, squeezing her brother's hand as if the press of warm flesh against flesh will convey the truth of her words--understanding via osmosis. 

Simon pulls her into his arms and presses his cheek to her hair. She still smells like powder and strawberries and sunshine and all the days of yesteryear. He wishes for those easier days in her childhood when a hug and a kiss were sufficient to chase the demons away, when her big brother was a superhero who slew dragons with a mere thought. Those days are long gone and mostly forgotten. 

"What's going to happen?" she whispers against his chest. 

"Don't worry about it, River. It's just a dream." 

-End- 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Seeing Clearly**   
Author:   **Mikou**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **gen**  |  **2k**  |  **02/10/04**   
Characters:  Simon, River   
Summary:  A pre-series conversation written in response to Peja's dream challenge.   
  



End file.
